


The Espresso

by Junker



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Mat gives his boyfriend DaVonte a Valentine's gift and a few people want their own!





	The Espresso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mandroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandroid/gifts).



> A rapid-fire Valentine's commission for MANDROID about her dadsona and Mat exchanging Valentine's gifts!! Thanks!

DaVonte Renalds walked into the Coffee Spoon and received a broad smile from his boyfriend, Mat. Mat’s locs were fully pulled back behind his head, and Mat put his glasses back on as DaVonte approached the counter. Mat said, “Right on time.”

DaVonte smiled a bit cautiously. His own hair was styled into his typical afro-puff, though positioned much higher than Mat’s locs. “I mean I’m usually here at the same time,” he said, “but I wouldn’t say I’m like clockwork.”

Mat grinned and said, “Well it’s good you’re like clockwork today.”

He slid a cup of coffee towards DaVonte, and DaVonte’s lips parted as he looked at it. He squatted down to be eye level with the counter and pushed up his horn-rimmed glasses. Inside the coffee cup sat a foam cat head and two paws - complete with chocolate syrup detailing - balanced on a thin layer of foam. In chocolate syrup “LOVE” was written with two small hearts on either side of it.

“Oh my god,” DaVonte said.

“I hope you like it,” Mat said, beaming. “Happy Valentine’s Day, DaVonte.”

“I love it,” DaVonte said. “I’ll take a picture.”

DaVonte took a picture with his phone and said, “Now I need one with you in it.”

Mat squatted down as well, and DaVonte took three more photos. One where Mat smiled, another where he stuck his tongue out, and a third where he pretended to eat it. Mat reached for the phone and said, “Let me take one with you.”

DaVonte clutched his phone to his chest. “I don’t know. My shirt’s all cats too and that’s kind of embarrassing, right? Plus I always look so goofy in photos.”

Mat grinned and said, “You know what, you’re so cute right now I’ll remember it forever anyway.”

DaVonte laughed sharply, hardly believing Mat actually said it. “You’re ridiculous.”

“No, you’re just that cute,” Mat said. “I mean, I’d still love a picture though.”

DaVonte caved, but when he was about to hand Mat his phone, a customer came in, and DaVonte offered Mat a wave and carried the espresso to his regular table. 

Sinking into the sofa, DaVonte pulled the table a bit closer to him. He took a few more pictures of the fading display for himself and then posted the picture of the espresso with Mat smiling to Dadbook with the caption, “Nothing will top this Valentine’s treat!”

DaVonte took his book, “The Chronicles of Chrestomanci, Volume 1,” out of his satchel and leaned back in the sofa. Reading his book, he slowly nursed his morning espresso. He and Mat had plans to hang out later, but for now Mat was working until Pablo took over his shift. DaVonte was happy to wait, even without the bonus treats that came with hanging out in his boyfriend’s coffee shop.

He had a gift planned for Mat, and Carmensita had let DaVonte into the house earlier to set it up. He looked forward to seeing Mat’s reaction, but he was patient – and he was still a bit nervous it wasn’t a good enough gift for Mat.

He’d read a few pages when he heard Brian say, “What are you reading?”

He looked up, and Brian stood at the edge of his table. DaVonte said, “It’s this series I read with Amanda when she was younger. I’m trying to see if it’ll be a good fit for Carmensita or if she’s already too old for it.”

“Did you originally buy it because of the cat on the cover?” Brian asked.

DaVonte puffed up. “I most certainly did not.”

He most certainly did, and he was a little offended it was so obvious to Brian. Brian said, “I saw the coffee Mat made you. What are you guys doing later?”

DaVonte really didn’t want to hear Brian talk about his grand plans for the day and overshadow his own. So he kept it short and said, “Nothing special.”

Brian looked over and said, “Oh, Mat’s free. I’ll be right back.”

DaVonte frowned and watched Brian talk to Mat. Brian showed Mat his phone and said, “I was hoping for something like this for Daisy later, but she’s too young for coffee. I’m a little worried with that much caffeine she’ll create an immortality serum or something. Are you going to be around after school? Can you make it with something else?”

“I think it needs to be espresso,” Mat said. “I’m not sure. Sorry, I just learned how to do the 3D foam for DaVonte. I’m still learning a lot of the ropes.”

Brian deflated slightly, and DaVonte felt for him. Daisy would have loved it. “Oh, all right,” Brian said. “Did you make the same banana bread you made last year?”

“The ones with the chocolate heart in the middle?” Mat asked, and Brian nodded. Mat continued, “Yeah, I made a few loaves.”

“Perfect, I’ll take one of those,” Brian replied. “She loved it last year. What’d you call it again?”

“’You Might Roll Your Eyes at This Banana Bread,’” Mat said as he pulled a loaf out from the display. After a pause, he added, “You could make her heart chocolate and use these cookie cutters on marshmallows.” He took out a pre-packaged set of small, heart-shaped cookie cutters. “I know it’s not the same, but-”

“That’s great!” Brian replied as he took the cookie cutters. “And I still want the bread.”

Brian and Mat made small talk as Brian paid. “I probably should practice a bit before she gets home,” Brian said.

DaVonte tried to imagine Brian’s thick hands delicately punching out marshmallow hearts and softened a bit as he listened to Brian laugh at something Mat said. He might not always see eye-to-eye with Brian, but he definitely appreciated how much care Brian put into his daughter. Brian offered DaVonte a wave, and DaVonte waved back as Brian left the shop.

DaVonte looked back at Mat, and Mat grinned and offered him a wink. DaVonte smiled shyly and went back to his book. Mat’s attention still sometimes flustered DaVonte. The fact that Mat watched him in a half-full coffee shop when he could be looking at anyone else - DaVonte still couldn’t believe it most days. DaVonte felt secure in their relationship, certainly, and those little things Mat did always reinforced it. He loved seeing Mat’s warm eyes on him.

A few minutes later Robert walked in. DaVonte absently turned as Robert went up to the counter. DaVonte and Robert were friendly - as friendly as he could be with someone as closed-off as Robert - but Robert still tended to run hot-and-cold with him. He never had any idea if Robert would sit with him in silence or if Robert would avoid making eye contact with him altogether. 

DaVonte’s own moods fluctuated so much that he understood it, or at least understood it enough not to take it personally most days. Still, he didn’t like out-right ignoring Robert and missing the opportunity for quiet company at his table. He didn’t know if Robert was insecure like him, and he had no intention of making Robert feel that way in case he secretly was.

Robert showed Mat his phone and said, “Give me one of those, Sella.”

DaVonte frowned as Mat’s eyes darted to him. He nervously said, “Oh, uh, that was just a special thing I made for my boyfriend and-”

“So you’re saying because I’m single, I don’t deserve a cute cat in my coffee with love.”

“Oh, uh, no - not at all. It’s just - they take a long time-”

“And you’re so busy,” Robert said, gesturing to the lack of line behind him.

Mat nervously rubbed the back of his neck and laughed softly. Mat looked at DaVonte again, and DaVonte shrugged. He had absolutely no idea if Robert was fucking with Mat or not, but he doubted he’d be this passionate about a foam cat. Did he go over and try to rescue Mat? Mat’s eyes didn’t dart to him for support, and Robert did sometimes order off-menu. It wasn’t something Mat complained about, and Mat admitted he liked the challenge.

Mat asked, “Is it - uh, is it for you?”

“Yeah,” Robert said. He checked his watch and said, “But have it be ready in, like, fifteen minutes. I’ll just take a black coffee right now.”

“Um, okay, all right.”

Robert offered Mat a genuine smile. “Thanks.”

Mat laughed a bit nervously, and Robert waited as Mat made his coffee. He handed Robert a cup, and Robert said, “What do I owe you for this and the cat one?”

“It’s, uh, not really priced. Like I said, it was a gift for my boyfriend and-”

Robert shoved a bill into Mat’s hand and took a seat at a table some distance away from DaVonte. DaVonte looked back to Mat, and Mat showed him a $50 bill. DaVonte mouthed, “Nice,” and Mat mouthed back, “What?” so DaVonte gave him a thumbs up. Mat grinned and put the $50 in the register.

DaVonte returned to reading, but he found himself keeping an eye on the time. He wanted to see Robert’s reaction to the coffee, and he secretly hoped to take a picture for Amanda. He just couldn’t imagine a gruff guy like Robert being this invested in such a delicate sculpture.

When almost fifteen minutes passed, the bell chimed as someone walked into the shop. DaVonte turned to see a relatively tired-looking Mary. Mary gave Robert a nod and half-wave, but stopped to see DaVonte first. “Hey sailor,” she said. “You and Mat doing anything special today, or is he treating you to letting you watch him work?”

“We’re going to hang out a bit after his shift is over,” DaVonte said. “Nothing too special. We’re just taking it easy.”

“Oh yeah, I understand,” she said. She winked. “Taking it easy.” 

Heat rushed to DaVonte’s cheeks. “Wait, not like that-”

“No, I understand. Your daughters are away at school, so it gives you a little bit of privacy to, you know, celebrate.”

She nudged DaVonte who said, “I didn’t mean it like that-”

“Is he even wearing pants behind the counter?” Mary asked with a grin.

“Yes, yes he’s wearing pants.”

“Oh okay, no underwear then,” Mary said, nodding intently. “I understand.”

“No - not like-”

Mary laughed and rubbed DaVonte’s shoulders. “Relax. I’m just messing with you.”

DaVonte puffed up slightly, but as Mary smiled at him, he laughed softly too. He was used to it, and more often than not he took it as a sign of affection. She offered him a wave and sat down with Robert. A few moments later, Mat brought out the coffee, and Robert took it from Mat to place in front of Mary. “What’s this?”

Robert just shrugged, and Mary’s smile widened as she looked at it closer. “Oh my god,” she said. “This is so cute.”

Robert tried to look cool, but couldn’t hide his smile. “I had to brow-beat Mat into making it for you.”

“You’re so sweet,” Mary said. “Thanks Smalls.”

DaVonte loved that Robert had made that sort of effort for Mary, even if it was ridiculous he wouldn’t just tell Mat. DaVonte watched Mary and Robert for a moment longer before Mat dropped into the sofa beside him. Mat said, “I guess no more posting things like that to Dadbook.”

“Or I’ll keep you out of the picture, at least,” DaVonte said.

Mat smiled and said, “You’re worth it anyway.”

DaVonte grinned, and Mat touched under his chin to peck his lips. DaVonte nuzzled into Mat as he heard a teasing, “Get a room!” from Mary.

“We’re trying,” Mat said to Mary. He continued to DaVonte, “Pablo should only be a few minutes, so I’ll be ready to go soon.”

“No rush,” DaVonte said.

Mat finished up, and the pair finally left the coffee shop with their arms around each other’s backs. Mat said, “Amanda has been hinting you picked me up something too.”

DaVonte said, “I knew someone was going to talk.”

“Carmensita’s been hinting about it all week too,” Mat said, laughing. He gave DaVonte a squeeze and added, “I’m really excited.”

“Keep your expectations low,” DaVonte said, now a bit nervous. He hadn’t painstakingly researched how to do something new for him. He wondered if his gift would seem like a chore. “It’s not too special.”

“But you dropped it off this morning, right?”

“Yeah, Carmensita let me in.”

Mat unlocked the door and walked in first. On his kitchen countertop, DaVonte spread fake pink and red rose petals with small bags resting on top of them. DaVonte stepped back as Mat investigated the packages, and Mat laughed as he lifted one up. “You got me flours.”

“Yeah,” DaVonte said, trying to keep his smile from looking as nervous as he felt. “You mentioned you wanted to experiment more with your baked goods so-”

“It’s amazing,” Mat said. “And you put together a little list of recipes.”

DaVonte nodded and put his arm around Mat. “You said sometimes you spent too much time looking, so I tried to pick out stuff I’ve heard you talking about, so if you want to experiment, you don’t even have to do any research.”

“Amazing,” Mat said, leaning into DaVonte’s touch. “You’re the coolest.”

“It’s not a chore?” DaVonte asked. “I’m kind of worried I gave you a gift that screams, ‘Bake for me.’”

“No way,” Mat said with a grin. “This is really thoughtful.”

Mat left out the display while the pair cuddled together on the couch. They talked most of the afternoon away. DaVonte loved how easy it was to talk to Mat, and how they never seemed to run out of things to talk about. Plus, Mat felt perfect in his arms. Mat kissed him softly and nuzzled into him. DaVonte felt lighter with Mat’s touch.

When DaVonte’s phone chirped, Mat said, “You better check it in case it’s Amanda. She said she was meeting Carmensita and walking home with her.”

DaVonte checked his phone, and Amanda messaged him a picture of her and Carmensita together. Carmensita had Mat’s shy smile, but Amanda confidently pulled her into the picture. “I’m really glad they’re getting along,” DaVonte said.

“It’s really sweet of Amanda to hang around later just to meet her.”

He saw Amanda was still typing to him, and the pair watched the phone. Amanda wrote, “We both expect a cup of cat coffee when we get home. You love us too, you know.”

Mat laughed and stood up from the couch. “She’s not wrong.”

“You know if you give them coffee, they’ll be wired all evening. These will be the last moments we have to ourselves.”

Mat asked, “Will that bother you?”

DaVonte smiled and stood up. It really didn’t. He loved that he could spend time with his daughter and Mat’s family too. “Not at all.”

Mat wrapped his arms around DaVonte and gave him a squeeze. Mat kissed him again, parting DaVonte’s lips with his own to kiss a bit deeper. Against his lips, Mat said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, DaVonte.” Drawing away slightly, he added, “I love you.”

DaVonte’s smile broadened. He never doubted it, but he still loved hearing the words, and they floated in the air around them. DaVonte nuzzled Mat and replied, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/Not%20a%20Main%20Character) • 


End file.
